i'm saving all my loving for someone and it's you
by autumn midnights
Summary: Lily Luna Potter/Scorpius Malfoy. She really doesn't want to tell him that she fancies him. He feels the same way. Short one-shot/drabble/750-word fic.


Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: This is for 'I Dare You' over at the Next-Gen Fanatics Forum, where I was dared to write a Lily Luna/Scorpius with the prompts 'bronze', 'legend', and 'almond'.

Lily Luna Potter slid into a seat at the Slytherin table, right next to seventh-year Scorpius Malfoy, who was excitedly discussing a new Quidditch play with Casper Montague, the sixth-year captain of the team. She tuned out their conversation, having never been interested in the sport except when Slytherin won and there was a big party in the common room, and idly chatted with her roommate Daisy Zabini, who was currently ogling Lorcan Scamander at the Ravenclaw table. "I know I shouldn't like him-he's a teacher's pet and all, but isn't he so attractive? Look at his hair-oh, the light's shining on it, it looks bronze from over here. No wait, that's not him, that's the boy next to him. Lily, are you even listening?"

"Of course," Lily responded automatically, vaguely thinking that Scorpius's hair looked much better than Lorcan's. The latter had blonde hair that, sure, was a nice shade, but that fell down almost to his chin. He really needed to cut it. Scorpius's perfectly groomed white-blond hair was much better-why was she thinking this? Scor was a friend. _Just _a friend, nothing more. They had been close ever since she was Sorted into Slytherin, having been the first Potter or Weasley to do so in generations. Scorpius, who was already somewhat close with Ravenclaw Rose, had taken Lily under his wing, and formed a fast friendship with her despite the two-year age gap.

"What is it? Who are you looking at?" Daisy's almond-shaped eyes sparkled.

"Nobody," Lily said quickly, glancing back down at her plate. "Nobody at all. You know that I don't bother with relationships."

"Yeah, yeah, but you must think someone's cute. You're fifteen, Lils, and you've never been kissed! That doesn't bother you?"

"Not really." Or rather, it didn't bother her that she hadn't been kissed by any of the immature boys in her year or sixth. It bothered her that she hadn't been kissed by Scorpius. _Ugh, _she thought to herself. _I have a silly crush on my best friend. This could ruin everything. _

"You're boring." Daisy pouted. "Tori talks boys with me."

"Astoria's had four boyfriends already," Lily retorted. Astoria Nott, daughter of Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass, making her Scorpius' cousin, was another of Lily's roommates. Tori, as she was known by other Slytherins, had a bit of a, to put it politely, reputation.

"Who's had four boyfriends?" Scorpius said.

"Tori."

"Oh, her," Casper said from Scorpius's other side. "Yeah, she's a good kisser."

"I really don't care," Lily mumbled to Scorpius. Thankfully, Daisy did not hear her.

On the way back to the Slytherin common room, Lily and Scorpius walked silently together. When they were almost there, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a small, deserted hallway. "Are you alright?" he asked, concern marring his features. "You didn't seem yourself at supper."

"No, I was just...thinking." She couldn't help but notice that he was in quite close proximity to her, and nobody was around. Just the thought was enough to make her heart beat faster. "It's really nothing."

Scorpius also seemed to realize how close they were standing, looking down at the distance between them, which was minimal, and starting to back away. "Sorry-"

"Don't be," she muttered, quickly realizing after the words slipped out how she really shouldn't have said them.

"Lily-" He moved closer again, until their bodies were nearly touching.

"Fine," she blurted out, the reason why she was almost a Gryffindor clear in her mind at the moment. "I fancy you, okay? And I didn't want to tell you, because we're best friends and you're two years older and-oh, I probably just ruined everything."

"Lily...you're beautiful. You're the daughter of a man who's practically a legend in the Wizarding world-for Merlin's sake, I was afraid to tell you that I liked you. I didn't think you'd-"

He was cut off by Lily pressing her lips to his in what was the first, but hopefully not the last, time.


End file.
